


Need

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: (only a little bit), Anal Fingering, Blow Job, College, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: 4.Spanking| Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia





	Need

Link knew just the place. It was just late enough that the parking lot would be empty, but not too late that they’d be groggy for their morning classes. Well, Rhett might be, but that was another story.

“Thanks for doing this, babe. I know I’ve been a bit on edge lately, but I think this will really help.” Rhett reached over and interlaced his fingers with Link’s, squeezing gently. 

“I’m sorry it’s been so long since we got a chance to do this, I get caught up in my own shit and forget that I need to take care of you, too.” Link brought their clasped hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to Rhett’s knuckles. 

They pulled into a tiny state park with an unlit parking lot. Rhett exhaled when he saw that they were the only people there. Even so, Link chose a spot at the far corner just to be safe. They rolled their windows down just enough so that the car wouldn’t fog up. 

Rhett reclined his seat as far back as it could go, unbuckled his seatbelt, and flipped over. He always felt a bit bashful in this position, ass up, but he knew Link would be drawn to it like a magnet. 

And he was right. 

The first few swats were gentle and easy, moreso a heavy grope than anything. Link pulled Rhett’s joggers and underwear down his backside, Rhett took his cue and rucked up his oversized shirt. He yelped at the first real spank, it was exactly what he needed, what they both needed. 

For Link, it was the power and dominance that helped him destress and recenter. And Rhett? Well, he needed to give up all control to the person he trusted the most. Especially if what followed was the incredible calm after the adrenaline rush. 

Rhett took Link’s spanks with moans and grunts, loving the warmth that radiated from Link’s tender caresses between particularly hard slaps. 

This playtime wasn’t intended to be sexual, but Link couldn’t help getting hard. He loved touching his boyfriend any way he could, and the sounds coming out of him surely were not helping. Regardless, tonight was all about Rhett and making sure he was getting what he needed. 

“Scratch me, please? Use your nails?” Rhett requested, just above a whisper. 

Link did so without hesitation. 

“Shiiiiiit, that feels so good.” 

“You hard, baby?”

“Mhmm…”

“Touch yourself for me?”

Rhett’s right hand snuck it’s way between his legs, stroking himself with purpose. Link kept scratching, massaging, and threw the occasional spank in. Rhett was in heaven. Next thing he knew, Link pressed a wet finger against his entrance. 

“Fuck, yeah, put it in. Put it in, please. Oh, god, please!” Rhett cried and plead, so close to the finish line. 

He came as soon as Link pressed inside, the idea of it more than enough to push him over the edge. 

Link continued to caress Rhett through the aftershocks, brought him back to earth, had tissues ready for clean up. Rhett pulled his joggers back into place, turned around, and leaned into Link’s space. The kiss they shared was slow, passionate, and Rhett’s hand slipped down to Link’s crotch. 

“You don’t have to do that, bo, tonight’s about you. No pressure, okay?” Link cupped Rhett’s face. 

“I wanna do this, promise.” Rhett kissed Link again. 

Bending over the center console, Rhett helped Link pull his cock out. Link was so worked up that Rhett’s hot, wet mouth made it hard for him to last. 

Soon after, Link pulled him up for one of the sweetest kisses they’d shared. 

They cuddled in the car for a few minutes before driving back to their apartment they shared with two other guys. Thankfully, they were both already asleep by the time Rhett and Link got home, so there would be no questions asked about the dreamy look on Rhett’s face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m going to try to do more this year :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me!


End file.
